A Life Revealed
by o-aki-hoshi
Summary: A mysterious female wolf, a forgotten friendship, and a demons true power...
1. Chapter 1

o-aki-hoshi- Wow that is a lot of name to write and well I shall easily get tired of writing it out so before we start I shall go by...hmm well I didn't think that you would read this far so it seems that I need to think of a name... uh how about almighty lordess of the darkest abyss... wait that has the same problem... so uh how about just o the little o that means little.

Sessho-maru- You have problems.

o- (-.-) Like your one to talk.

Sessho-maru- Like I would grace that with an answer.

o- Well you just did. Besides your sarcastic rude remarks make me fill warm and fuzzy inside.

Sessho-maru- Hmm well I need to work on that. They should make you feel miserable and all that, that implies. Starts to walk away

o- Wait right there you need to say the line. Or else. Holds whip up.

Sessho-maru- When did you get that and why should it worry me I have my own. Tries to bring out his poison whip; but cant. What is the meaning of this woman.

o- You are in my space, so logically I control your powers. Hahahaha

Sessho-maru- That is not logical at all.

o- Your point...

Sessho-maru- That you were wrong.

o- Uh I told you that it is my space so what I say goes. So it does make sense and since I don't want to wait all day just say the line.

Sessho-maru- Fine. o-aki-hoshi does not own Inu-Yasha...thank the gods. Just think of what she would do. Shudders

o- Thank you. Ok well before I got side tracked I was going to say have you, the readers, ever wondered about what Sessho-maru does while not fighting Inu-Yasha or Naraku. This story is about that. Now with out further ado here is my story about what happens to him.

The Mysterious Woman

Ch.1

"My lord please wait for your faithful servant." Jaken yells while trying to keep up with his lord while leading Ah-Un with Rin on the dragons back. 'Little wrech, I don't see what my lord would want with a child, much less a human child anyway.' He walks into Sessho-maru who had suddenly stopped walking to look up to the sky while Jaken was thinking to himself. "Oh so sorry milord. Thank you for waiting for me.

"Jaken, continue with Rin to the castle as planned." With that he flew up into the sky away from them.

"EHHHH!" Jaken screams at this sudden development.

"Jaken, I am hungry, can we continue to the castle?" Rin says from the back of Ah-Un.

Elsewhere- By this I mean with Sessho-maru . -

'Hmm just as I thought those vultures demons are too numerous to be after some animal corpse. There was a battle, the smell of blood is a day old so either someone is barely alive or the invading army is still there.' Sessho-maru landed inside the forest where it broke out to the plain started so that he could view the clearing without being seen by anyone, if anyone, was around.

In the distance he saw the remains of a castle. 'I was correct it was his castle.' On the ground around him were bodies of the deceased demons. 'From the looks of it the battle was fierce.' The victorious army did not stay. So then why did the vulture demons not land... that smell!' Immediately recognizing the smell of new blood he went towards it. The fresh metallic smell leading him to a pile of dead demons.

Sessho-maru began shifting the dead bodies aside in search for the demon whose blood still flowed. 'Someone is still alive to tell me what happened to Damien's castle and his family... I wonder how this warrior can still live, from the smell the wounds are numerous and the blood loss deadly, not to mention the weight to all these demon corpses.'

"Ahhhh... unh..." A feint voice came to the dog demons ears, so feint that even Sessho-maru barely heard it.

Sessho-maru renews his efforts with vigor, trying to save the warrior. He threw the last two demons unceremoniously to the side to reveal a semi-conscious undeniably female wolf demon with long dark blue hair. 'What in the seven hells?' In her hands was a glaive stained with her enemies blood, she was wearing armor that was a little to big for her and she was covered with numerous wounds.

"Nhh..." She moaned at the sudden lack of pressure, and her wounds started to bleed a little more. The sudden noise from her snapped Sessho-maru from his shock.

'She needs to have her wounds cleaned and the rest of her as well. Sweat and grim are not becoming.' He sniffed the air and then picked her up. 'This should be the way to the hot spring that he told me of so very long ago.'

Once arriving at the above mentioned hot spring he laid the unconscious girl down and proceeded to remove her clothes; so that he could wash her wounds clean and the grim off of her body. 'She is muddy, bloody and has gotten grim all over me. It looks like I shall have to bathe as well.' When he finished taking the armor and rags off of her he took his armor and clothes off as well. Then he immersed himself in the water, turned and picked her up and then lowered her into the water. With one hand supporting her in the water he used his other hand to clean her wounds and the rest of her as well. Once he was finished cleaning her, he set her in a shallow part of the hot spring and then went back to the deeper parts to wash the grim of him.

'Mmmm, this is warm and... wait I am in water.' She tried to turn over and felt immense pain. She gritted her teeth to keep the pain from releasing itself in a scream. Slowly she opened her eyes and found to her amazement that there was a naked dog demon near her but luckily enough he was not facing her. Steeling herself she moved her hand to reach for her dagger when she did not feel any clothes on her body she let out lengthy and loud scream. 'Damn that was stupid of me. Stupid female instincts!'

Sessho-maru turned towards her once he heard her scream. 'She woke earlier than I would have thought.' He walked over to her, with surprising elegance, through the water; he looked into startling silver eyes that portrayed no expression whatsoever. 'HIS EYES.' Sessho-maru's mind screamed at him; but all he did was say "You're alive after all, eh?" Then he turned back around to finish cleaning his body.

'What the hell? He took off my clothes, put me in a hot spring and tended my wounds and all he has to say is 'You're alive after all, eh?' wait... he tended my wounds?' She checked all the places where she remembered getting injured and sure enough her wounds were partially healed. "Why would he heal me only half way? I know that, by his aura, he could have healed me all the way." She whispered not realizing that she had spoken out loud and that he had heard her.

"Would you have been happy if I had healed you all the way? Especially without your permission, huh wolf?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he finished cleaning his body then he turned towards her still smirking.

"Hell no!" She yells then adds "oh..."

'My gods she is gorgeous when angry, and that it is dark and the water is up to my waist.' A/N INSINUATION! He watched the water gently lap at her body, she was still lying on her back, she was still to weak and in way to much pain to move; but her head was facing him. 'Her eyes look as though they can see right into my heart.'

"Well... where are my clothes?" She asked in a demanding tone, exasperated with him for just staring at her, and she being naked and all.

Once again he smirked at her. "Those rags that you call clothes, will never be wore by you again." He said then jumped out of the water to where his clothes were. While she tried to get up to find her clothes but was unsuccessful.

She looked over at him despite the pain turning her head brought to her. "I. Want. My. Clothes." He ignored her and started to dress in his kimonos putting all of them on except for one of his inner kimonos. Then he put on his armor before he turned to walk back to her."To weak get up, huh?" He bends over and then lifts her effortlessly and then leans her against a tree, so that her bare back was facing him.

"Wh.. What are you going to do..." She asks her voice trembling, while her breaths coming in harsh ragged gasps.

"What does it look like I am going to do?" He asks while looking at her, then seeming to realize that she was in a compromising position. 'Idiot woman.' "I am going to dress you, wolf." She sighed in somewhat relief and then stiffened when he touched the kimono to her body, as if she expected him to go against what he said. He pulled her to him which made her gasp in pain and apprehension. "I told you, that I am going to dress you, besides do you really think that I would dress myself and then try to take you. Wolf I am not an idiot." Then he finished dressing her by tying the kimono closed.

"What about now? Since you are finished with that what will you do with me now?" She asked in a nervous tone that did not match the challenge in her eyes.

'She is very light.' He pulled her closer to him and then moved his head down to her ear and whispered. "Now we will go to my castle, you need to sleep." She desperately tried to resist the lull that was in his voice but it was so soothing that it gently pulled her to sleeps hold. She slumped further into his awaiting arms. 'She is so lithe and warm.' He smirked at her sleeping form and then flew up into the sky towards his castle. 'I wonder if she is related to _him_.'

Back at the castle

"Rin you need to go to sleep. Lord Sessho-maru told me to watch you and you need to sleep." An angry and exhausted Jaken yelled at the little Rin who was running around the dinning room of her Lords castle.

"The Lord is back, the Lord is back master Jaken." A servant told Jaken as she hurried on by. "Oh also master Jaken he has a guest with him..." She said over her shoulder as she hurried on down the corridor.

"My Lord is back, I am saved!" Jaken hurries down the hall that the servant had just came through. He reaches the end of the hall and is about to open the door when it is shoved open and slams Jaken into the wall.

Sessho-maru enters the dinning room and spots Rin, still running around. "Rin, go to bed." Rin immediately stops running around and yessir's Sessho-maru then runs down the corridor that the woman servant went down a little earlier.

"Jaken!" He says while still holding the female wolf close. He sees Jaken run to his side, "go make sure that the room next to mine is ready and make sure that Rin is sleeping."

"Yes my lord." Jaken ran ahead to do his lords bidding and Sessho-maru followed him slowly.

'What happened to him, I wonder...' he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, 'and what mysteries surround this girl.'

o- So how did you all like it?

Sessho-maru- Why do you ask you wrote it, shouldn't you know whether it was good? Idiot woman.

o- I do not need to explain my reasons to you... but I will seeing as you are so very cute, I like to know how other people like my fanfic.

Sessho-maru- Freak, and I am not cute I am a fearsome demon lord and all cower in fear of me.

o- Well I am **your** freak and in being such I would not be scared of you so there. Runs over and glomps him. 

Sessho-maru- too stunned to speak

o- See you all later Still glomping Sessho-maru. Oh and please review or I cannot promise that you would be safe from him...


	2. Chapter 2

o- wow this was a lot longer than I had planned oh well... I suppose that some people like long ones.

Sessho-maru- When will you let me go you filthyhuman?

o- when I am good and ready. To all my readers out there ( If I have any T.T sniff sniff ) please review it makes me happy and want to write more so review, and you will all get good things happening to you on the day you write a review. OH! Almost forgot, now Sessho-maru say it...

Sessho-maru- Alright only for today cause I want to leave, o- does not own...

o- NOOO! You need to say the whole name now start over!

Sessho-maru- O-Aki-Hoshi doesn't own Inu-Yasha, and the character Aki- Hoshi from her story is not based on herself she just likes the name... now leave me alone or I will send you all to the seventh hell...

**Past Memories Come Calling**

Ch. 2

In a dimly lit room decorated in dark red, dark plum, and black a sleeping female wolf demon was awakened by a pale line of light that had escaped the dark, heavy curtains that covered the windows.

"Mmm... huh?" She took one look around her and realized that this was not her room and suddenly an onset of memories of the past two days filled her mind. "NOOO!" Her silver eyes glowed red, tears rolled down her face and an aura enveloped her body.

Sessho-maru was gazing out into the sky from the balcony that connected his room to the one next to it, when he heard a quiet sound come from the girls room, dismissing it as a sleep murmur, he continued his pondering of this new mystery that had presented itself to him, or rather forced itself. After a few moments a sharp scream of rage and torment pierced through the air and it was followed by a powerful aura. Immediately he ran to her glass door and slid it open with a quick flick of the wrist.

He glanced about the room and saw her, with a powerful aura around her. 'Damn her power is more than I suspected.' He jumped onto her bed and shook the girl, still she did not react. 'Why wont she wake up? Her screaming stopped but her aura is still there and her eyes are glowing red...' He slapped her face, nothing happened. He tried calling to her and still nothing happened. Finally fed up he left the room and went to the bath, got a bucket of cold water took it back to the girls room and threw it on her.

"AIEE! What the hell was that for?" She screamed at him and jumped out of the bed and took up a guarded postition. "And where in the seven hells am I?"

He just looked at her. 'Right after I threw water on her, her eyes went back to their original color...' "What question do you want me to answer first?" She looked at him with an angry gleam in her eyes, he smirked at her and she intensified her glare.

"Well it would be appropriate to answer them in the order given." She said with a haughty air. "Or we could just start from the beginning, like who you are and why you have me captive."

'I can be just as aristocratic.' He smiled at her and bowed; "I am Sessho-maru lord of the Western Lands, and you my dear are not 'being held captive' you are here to heal and for me to solve a little puzzle as to what has happened to a lesser lording family that is in my domain."

"You are lord Sessho-maru? How can I be sure that you are him? You could just as easily be an imposter sent to kill me."

"Ah yes but if I were said assassin why would I have not already finished you off in your sleep."

"Yes I suppose you are correct, but if you are not the assassin then you could be..." Before she finished he interrupted her.

"My dear, I could be many things, but I assure you that I am Sessho-maru and even if you don't believe me it will not change anything. Before you continue interrogating me I have one question for you. Who are you that you would fear an assassin?"

"Ah you are smarter than I presumed I did not think that you would have caught that seeing as you ignored it at first. I am AkiHoshi ,the only child of Malachi. Whose castle was attacked..." She let the words trail off.

"I surmised as much so tell me what happened?" He looked at her and realized that she was emotionally worn and she looked like she was about to faint, 'probably because she has not had sustenance in a while.' As if to tell him that he was correct, she wobbled and fell forward into him.

"You are hungry. Hold on, I will send for food. JAKEN!" Immediately Jaken came running into the room.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken asked, 'So that is the woman who Sessho-maru brought here. That is a little bit strange for him, but it is none of my business.'

"Get food for the guest and myself." Sessho-maru said and then turned his attention to the woman in his arms. Jaken knowing that this was a dismissal and left to fetch what his lord required. 'She is warm...'

"I can stand on my own!" She said with indignation and immediately felt his arms leave her. For a moment she stayed up right on her own then once again she fell, and once again he caught her. He smirked at her flushed face and picked her up, and her face got even redder. Suddenly Sessho-maru twirled her around and laughed at her expression. He was lost in a memory, a memory he thought was to deeply buried to be remembered.

Flash Back

It was a time where he did not have a care in the world, before his brother was born, a time when his father took him with him to visit family friends.

The first time he was ever taken to visit Malachi was when he was really young still just a kid. His father told him that Malachi's wife had born him the most beautiful child in all the lands or so he claimed. They were going to see the little girl, for her naming ceremony, for in the pure breed demon society the parents would not name the child until a week after the child's birth and then a purification ceremony would be preformed and the child's name would be revealed or so the rituals legend said.

When they had arrived, Sessho-maru looked at both Malachi and his wife and noticed that the woman carried a small bundle. "Father is that bundle a toy for the girl child?" His father and Malachi and his wife laughed at Sessho-maru's question.

"My son that 'bundle' is the girl child."

"Would you like to hold her, young lord?" The woman had asked. Sessho-maru looked at his father and when he nodded, Sessho-maru went forward.

"Father I did not think that it would be so little." He said as he held the now squirming baby girl.

Again his father laughed "My son even you were that small, and you are only six now. She has plenty of time to grow."

That memory faded as a new one came into it's place.

Aki was running away from him, she was older now she was four and he was ten. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around and around, all the while she was giggling.

"It is a shame her mother be here to see this." Malachi said his eyes full of a loneliness that his friend and Lord of the Western Lands could relate with.

"The pain will lessen with time. Oh but look at them, they are so jovial. The future will be kind to them."

"Just think maybe one day they will marry and our families will be united." Malachi said while the two fathers watched their children come racing to them.

"Papa, what does marry mean?" Aki asked

"Aha my daughter, ever the inquisitive one, it means to be together with someone forever." Malachi smiled at his lovely daughter, who was the picture of her mother, with her long dark blue hair and the way she held herself, but her eyes were his. Those silver eyes that could pierce a soul.

"You mean that if I marry Sessho then I could play with him forever? Yay then Sessho-maru will you marry me someday?" Both the fathers looked at each other and broke into grins.

"Huh? Marry..." He looked at her expectant face and smiled "Yes someday Aki-Hoshi I will marry you."

"Ah your son the ever serious young man." Malachi grinned at his old friend and then looked at the sun. "Oh, well it is time for this little one to be sleeping."

"But papa..." A great big yawn interrupted her, Malachi picked her up and smiled to his friends. "Sessho-maru remember your promise 'kay?" When he nodded and smiled Aki-Hoshi nestled into her fathers neck and fell asleep.

"The servants will show you to your rooms tonight, I have a little one to put to sleep. Good night my friends."

The memory again floated away and the present showed itself once again.

"S... Sessho, it really is you!" He immediately set her down onto her bed.

"I should not have done that you are still recovering. I am sorry." He went and opened the door to admit Jaken, who was overloaded with trays.

"Your food my lord. Will that be all?" Jaken said bowing and casting a curious glance at the blushing woman on the bed.

"Nothing else is needed Jaken leave us and take Rin out to the gardens." Jaken immediately left and Sessho-maru set the tray near Aki-Hoshi.

"You will eat now." He said and then sat back waiting for her to finish.

'He is not like he used to be, I did not think that if I saw him again that he would be so cold.' "Yes sir." Aki-Hoshi said stiffly 'Maybe he has forgotten, it is possibly I mean a hundred years have passed well ok a hundred and fifty but who's counting?' She ate slowly savoring each bite and discreetly looking at Sessho-maru.

"Is there something on my face?" Aki-Hoshi looks at him, with a tint of a blush on her face. 'She hasn't changed...' Sessho-maru smirked at her.

"No I was just thinking that you are a puzzle, first you save me and act like a jerk, then you throw water on me to wake me up, next you twirl me around the room like you did when we were kids and now you are acting like a stranger. So Sessho who are you the jerk, the stranger or are you still a friend?"

"... I fail to see why you would care. I brought you here to find out what happened in my territory."

"Oh and it doesn't faze you that your fathers friend is dead and the one who murdered him still lives. Oh but I suppose that you don't care for anything that concerns your father and his friends! Why are you the Lord of this territory if you care nothing for it! I heard that all you care about is the tetsaiga yes I have heard of your travels, and your obsession with your brothers sword. YOU ARE THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS AND YOU WANT A SWORD! I refuse to belief that you are the rightful demon to be the lord of this territory when you rarely hand this territories troubles you always have a servant do it or you just ignore it." Aki-Hoshi got out of the bed and stomped over to where he was sitting and slapped him. "You are not worthy of this land."

Sessho-maru looked at her his eyes blazing, "Are you quite finished? I find that your 'opinions' are quite proof less and no one would ever listen to them." He grabbed her arm. "And never raise your hand against me again, you will not live to regret it."

"I will never regret my actions especially when they are well deserved. Oh and I would care whether you are the jerk or what not because you twirled me around the room, and our families were quite close but then again I suppose that you would not care about that since you only care about the tetsai-!" Sessho-maru put his hand over her mouth and pushed her down onto the bed.

He leaned on her and put his head right next to her ear. "You know nothing about me anymore, Aki. So you have no right to judge. Oh and that twirling as you called it was just old memories coming back..." He whispered into her ear, "coming back to haunt me yet again." he mumbled without knowing it as he rose up. "Now eat and I will be back in one hour to get the story from you."

o- I am too lazy today what with cramps but I am sure you did not want to know that so whatever you should not have read this then... later days


End file.
